


30 Day Challenge Day 4: Snowflake

by Shelberwelber



Series: 30 Day Challenge [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelberwelber/pseuds/Shelberwelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders still remembers his first time seeing snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day Challenge Day 4: Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> "Fandom: Dragon Age
> 
> Prompt: Snowflake
> 
> Characters: Anders
> 
> Description: Anders still remembers his first time seeing snow.
> 
> Word Count: 524"  
> Notes from Tumblr. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

Anders could still remember the first time he had saw snow, or at least the first time he remembered seeing it. He had just arrived at the circle six months before, and was still getting used to how depressing and strict it was. He was a small kid, smaller then the other boys, and was constantly made fun of, so he had no friends yet. 

Frankly, he was lonely. The only companion he had was a grumpy cat that was slowly, very slowly, warming up to him. 

He had been sitting on the stone ledge of a balcony that looked over the lake. It was freezing cold outside, and he knew that everyone thought he was crazy for just sitting out there, but he didn’t care. 

It was peaceful, and he wasn’t that worried about falling or being pushed off. He would not have minded to be honest if he was pushed off. He really had nothing to live for at the moment besides himself. His parents had fought back against the Templars and had been slaughtered in front of the five year old boy. 

He could still remember the hot red blood splattering on his cheeks as his parents lay dead on the ground. It had also gotten on the new jacket that his parents had got for him. It was soft, and he still didn’t know how his parents had afforded it. They weren’t exactly the richest people. 

Tears sprung to his eyes as the memories played in his mind’s eye like it was happening at that very moment. 

He closed his eyes, and wiped away the warm tears. When he opened his eyes, he saw white flakes falling from the sky. 

While he didn’t remembering having seen it before, he knew what it was. It was called snow, and they had been told that they would not be allowed to go outside when it got to deep. He put one hand out to catch one of the snowflakes. It melted to fast for him to look at it, so he caught another. The same thing happened, and he gave up in favor of just watching it fall. 

“Mage, get inside!” A harsh voiced called from the doorway, and Anders obeyed dutifully. He had no wish to get in trouble.

The next morning, he looked outside from the doorway to the same balcony as last night. 

Everything was covered in a soft white blanket, and he couldn’t help, but marvel at how pretty it was. He ran outside, only to slip and fall in the snow. 

He gave a giggle despite the pain, and sat up. He pushed the snow around, and watched it gather up. He laughed softly, before gathering some up in his palm. The snow was cold, and he resisted the urge to drop it. Instead, he threw it at the wall. 

“Mage, inside now!” 

Anders pouted slightly, and stood up. He wanted to play some more, but just like last night, he did as he was told. He promised himself that one day he would not have to listen to the Templars, and that he would be free.


End file.
